Una boda inesperada
by Mayura98
Summary: Os imagináis la boda de Loki y Mayura? Como será todo desde que Loki le pide matrimonio a Mayura hasta que se casan? Pues de eso ira este fanfic de todo el proceso de la boda, desde la preposición hasta la boda!
1. Chapter 1

Jajá! Aquí estoy de nuevo queridos seguidores de mis fanfics. Como premio por seguir fielmente mi primer fanfic (eso ha sonado como si fuerais perros y para que quede claro esa no era mi intención). Aquí traigo un nuevo fanfic que ha salido de mi retorcida imaginación. Allá va el primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de MTL no me pertenecen!

_CAPITULO 1: ¿CASARME? ¿YO?_

Hacía ya más o menos tres años que una joven humana y un joven dios eran pareja.

Para algunos fue un verdadero shock. Por ejemplo, el pobre Frey estuvo tan deprimido por que su querida Yamato Nadeshiko se había enamorado de alguien como él, que Heimdall tuvo que llevárselo de vacaciones a Asgard como regalo de cumpleaños.

Freya, bueno Freya…. Ella intento envenenar a Mayura, intento que Loki se enamorara de ella con una poción de amor, engaño a Mayura con falsas palabras y muchas cosas más que no deseo escribir…. Sin embargo y como habréis notado, ninguna de estas cosas funciono, ya que todas fueron descubiertas por Loki.

Skuld, ella prácticamente no hizo nada. Sus hermanas, Urd y Verdandi, eran grandes amigas de la humana. Así que Skuld sabía que ella amaba a Loki con todo su corazón. Así que Skuld no nos dio mucha guerra.

Y bueno… los demás lo aceptaron sin ninguna objeción, sobre todo los hijos de Loki. Estaban encantados con la idea de que su nueva madre fuera Mayura.

Y así es como tres años después, un nervioso Loki prepara la mesa para la cena que hoy tendría con Mayura. Hoy, oficialmente, se cumplían los tres años. Así que Loki tenía una gran sorpresa preparada.

Yamino se había tomado la molestia de dejar la cena hecha en la cocina y más tarde, llevarse a Fenrir a su habitación y así poder dejar solos a esos dos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la agencia de detectives Enjaku. Loki fue apresurado hacía ella, abriéndola con calma para no demostrar a la invitada que estaba entusiasmado con su llegada.

La invitada, una joven de 20 años, lucía un hermoso vestido al estilo medieval sin mangas de color negro. Este contrastaba perfectamente con su largo cabello rosa y sus ojos color sangre. Además unos bonitos zapatos de tacón negros, adornaban sus pies.

"_Sencillamente preciosa…"_Pensó Loki.

**Oh, Bienvenida Mayura. Pasa por favor y siéntate en la mesa, ahora mismo serviré la comida –** Dijo Loki, dejando paso a Mayura para que entrara en la agencia.

Una vez dentro, Loki cerró la puerta y acompaño a Mayura hasta su asiento. Ayudo a Mayura a sentarse como todo un caballero y fue a buscar la respectiva cena.

Esta constaba de dos platos y un delicioso postre. El primer plato consistía en un caldo de pollo, hecho horas antes. (N/A: Es que no se me ocurría otra cosa, ahora mismo son las 23:45 de la noche y no tengo grandes ideas en la comida xD)

El segundo plato consistía en un sabroso trozo de carne rebozada con unas sabrosas patatas fritas, cortadas y freídas en una sartén comprada por correo.

Y el postre, era una terrina de helado de fresa, con algunos trozos de fresa por el cremoso helado.

Y así fue como el primero fue servido, el segundo también y por fin llegamos al tan esperado postre.

Loki fue hacía la nevera y cogió las dos terrinas. También cogió dos cucharas y todo esto fue colocado en la mesa, donde esperaba una impaciente Mayura. Cuando la terrina fue entregada a Mayura, esta no tardo en comérsela. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando poder comerse un helado hecho por Yamino.

El postre se termino y por lo tanto una botella de vino fue colocada en la mesa. Loki le sirvió una copa a Mayura y poco después se sirvió una él.

Estuvieron hablando sobre cómo le había ido todo a Mayura. Últimamente su padre estaba muy pesado. No la dejaba salir tanto como lo hacía antes, vigilaba a Loki de cerca cuando se pasaba por su casa, le daba charlas inacabables a Mayura y como siempre, vigilaba como iban sus estudios.

Mayura no necesitaba trabajar, Loki tenía un montón de dinero así que no debía preocuparse por su futuro.

El momento había llegado, Loki no iba a esperar más. Este se levantó de su asiento, apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y sacó una fina y aterciopelada caja de su bolsillo.

**Mayura Daidoji, estos tres años han sido los mejores de mi vida. Nunca he sido tan feliz con una mujer como lo he sido contigo. Eres la luz que ilumina todos mis caminos. A pesar de ser un dios, a pesar de que durante tanto tiempo estuve ocultándote cosas, tú llegaste a mí y me hiciste el hombre más feliz que pueda existir. Hemos pasado por muchos problemas, uno de ellos es Odín y otro tu padre. Pero a pesar de todo lo hemos superado sin ningún problema.**

**Por eso, yo Loki, Dios del fuego, de las travesuras y de muchas cosas más, te pide a ti y solo a ti, Mayura Daidoji, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – **Dijo Loki abriendo la aterciopelada caja, dejando así que se viera un hermoso anillo de oro con un enorme diamante en medio, el cual también tenía diamantes más pequeños por todo el anillo.

**CONTINUARA….**

Y ahí lo dejo! Soy tan mala que corto el capítulo en el mejor momento!

¿Qué dirá Mayura? ¿Dirá que sí o dirá que no?

Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Por favor si os ha gustado el capítulo dejad reviews! Si os ha gustado mucho ponedla como historia favorita y si os gusta mucho como escribo o como soy, ponedme como autora favorita!

Gracias por seguirme!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de "Una boda inesperada". Se que he tardado un montón de tiempo en poner la actualización pero pronto tendré tres días de vaga y podre ponerme con esta historia y la otra.

Bueno pues allá va ^-^

Disclaimer: MLR no me pertenece, si no Loki y Mayura ya estarían juntos con un montón de hijos xD

_**CAPITULO 2: UNA RESPUESTA QUE ESPIAR**_

Algo extraño había pasado. Todos celebraban el reciente compromiso de Mayura y Loki, pero Yamino y Fenrir no parecían disfrutarlo. Que tal... Si volvemos atrás en el tiempo?

**- FLASHBACK -**

****Y allí estaba Loki, arrodillado ante su amada Mayura, esperando una respuesta digna de su posición. ( N/A: Este Loki ...) Sin embargo, no había respuesta alguna.

Loki, creyendo que Mayura tal vez no quisiera casarse con él, se levanto de su incomoda posición y dispuesto a guardar el anillo, Mayura contesto.

- Sí!

Al instante, Mayura se lanzó a por el anillo, dispuesta a conseguirlo fuera como fuera. Antes de que Loki consiguiera cerrar la caja donde se encontraba el preciado anillo, Mayura ya se lo había quitado de las manos y colocado en su dedo anular izquierdo.

A continuación, se lanzó a los brazos de su dios. Loki la recibió con los brazos abiertos a la que pronto seria su futura esposa.

Pero no todo son flores y corazones...

Había dos personas que lo habían visto todo. Dos personas que espiaban la escena. Dos personas que veían como su padre se besaba con su futura madre y esta le respondía gustosa.

Y si, esas dos personas eran Yamino y Fenrir. (N/A: Lo se, lo se, Fenrir no es una persona...)

Estos habían estado vigilando a su padre en todo lo que hacía. De Mayura se fiaban como no se habían fiado de nadie nunca, pero con su padre era otra historia. Sabían de sobras que su padre no era precisamente "delicado" y que siempre se pasaba con la pobre Mayura, así que Yamino y Fenrir acordaron vigilar la cena para proteger a su ahora futura madre.

Efectivamente, Loki se paso de la raya y toco donde no debía, pero a Mayura parecía que no le molestaba. Sin embargo Fenrir, a el cual su hermano pequeño le había dicho que si Loki se pasaba le atacara, se lanzó hacía su pobre padre.

Yamino no llegó a cogerlo a tiempo y Fenrir cayó sobre Loki como una bala impacta sobre un ladrón. Loki se cayo al suelo con su hijo mayor encima, Mayura gritó por el susto y Yamino se asusto tanto por la reacción que podría tener su padre, que salió disparado a su cuarto.

- Fenrir! Se puede saber que haces? - Le gritó Loki una vez que se lo sacó de encima.

- Mi estúpido hermano me mandó que si te atrevías a tocar a mamá, que te atacara! - Dijo Fenrir indignado.

Y como os debéis imaginar, la bronca que le cayó a Yamino fue bestial. (N/A: Pobre Yamino T.T)

- **FIN FLASHBACK -**

****Y así todos acabaron en casa de Loki celebrando por el reciente compromiso de Loki y Mayura. Excepto Yamino y Fenrir que estaban castigados en sus cuartos.

En esta fiesta fueron invitados todos los amigos y amigas de los dos anfitriones. Esto incluía a Frey y Freya por supuesto.

Hel también había sido invitada, aunque le costo mucho más llegar, ya que ella estaba un poco lejos. (N/A: Solo un poco xD)

Narugami, aunque aún sentía alguna cosa por Daidoji, había aceptado que esta se iba a casar con Loki y que por lo tanto le pertenecía al dios de ojos verdes.

Heimdall había aceptado gustoso la invitación puesto que aunque no era muy amigo de Loki, se llevaba muy bien con la humana.

Las Norms fueron invitadas por Loki. Urd y Verdandi aceptaron enseguida pues su mejor amiga se casaba con Loki. Skuld tardó más en aceptar la invitación pues aunque había aceptado la relación del dios con la humana, el hecho de que se casaran la dejo en shock.

Kotaro y Kaho fueron invitados por Mayura cuando los divisó de improvisto por la calle mientras iba a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche. ( N/A: Mayura ya sabe cocinar mejor, le enseña Yamino xD)

Pero como he dicho antes... No todo son florecitas y corazones.

**CONTINUARA...**

Y aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste jejeje

Que creéis que pasara en la fiesta?

Dejad vuestra respuesta en las reviews.

Quiero informar que he visto que mis fanfics tienen muy pocas reviews así que hasta que no haya 5 reviews como mínimo el nuevo capitulo no será publicado.

Siento que tenga que hacer eso pero es que si no hago eso, empiezo a pensar que mis fanfics no os gustan T.T

Adiós, pequeños y pequeñas detectives!

Un besito!


End file.
